Hyperdimension Neptunia recreated
by ptdpdd
Summary: the girls of Hyperdimension Neptunia better prepare themselves


**Hey guys I'm starting another story I'll get around to Pokémon reborn eventually so don't worry. Well guys let the story begin.**

Hey guys I'm your everyday 21 year old man named Cameron and I'm your everyday child I read books, watch TV and play every Hyperdimension Neptunia game.

**Late on a Friday night **

I lay awake in my bed staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could go to Gamindustri and be a CPU or meet Neptune, Noire and the rest of the CPUs". I try asleep but I can't find a comfortable position "I can't go to sleep" I yell. "Maybe if I go for a walk I'll get tired". I put on a green shirt, red hoodie, black shorts and black pair of headphones connected to my red iPhone.

**Ten minutes later**

I'm walking on the street listening to Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth2 Opening song. I'm walking on the sidewalk passing by lamp posts I walk by several lampposts and I see a square of pure darkness floating in midair. "What the fuck is this" I say approaching the black square. I reach out touch the portal and my body is sucked inside. I'm floating in pure blackness now. I turn around and a hole appears under me. Now I'm falling from the sky faster and faster. Then I hit the ground hard and passed out.

**3 hours later**

I wake up and my head is throbbing. "Where am I?" I'm lying on the floor in what looks like a forest. I get up and stumble towards the light. After I exit the forest I'm standing on the top of a hill overlooking a purple city. A nearby floating sign says "welcome to Planeptune". I looked at sign for a couple of seconds before passing out again. What can I say falling from the sky takes a lot out of a guy. I'm floating again and now there is a shadowy figure in front of me. Do you know where you are? The shadow said in a booming voice. For now I'm going to call him boom. "No". "Let me give you some background information about where you're at" boom said. "You're in Gamindustri; Gamindustri is composed of four landmasses: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each of these landmasses is ruled by a separate goddess. The people who live on these landmasses worship a certain goddess, who in return gives the people of that landmass their divine protection." Boom said. "Do you understand so far" boom asked. "Yes". "Next" boom said. "Planeptune is the land blessed with the CPU Purple Heart's protection. When she cannot be there to run it, Histoire takes her stead. Despite its advanced technology and civilization, it is the land most ravaged by monsters." Boom said." Lastation is guarded by the goddess Black Heart. For some people, they call it "The Land of Black Regality" or "steam punk" among other things. In terms of theme, it can be said that Lastation is the darkest of the four landmasses run by the Hearts." Boom said. "Lowee is the land by the CPU White Heart's protection. Lowee is a landmass filled with snow and has a cold climate. The land is surrounded by snowy mountains. The theme colors of its surrounding is mostly white and any color with a light hue, and its land gives a serene vibe, hence its nickname, "The Land of White Serenity." Boom said. "Leanbox is the land blessed with the CPU Green Heart's protection. It once suffered from endless skirmishes, but peace was restored since the establishment of the Basilicom run directly by their goddess. On the other hand, because of its rough history, the Basilicom has become very strict at enforcing rules. Leanbox is filled with nature and is very peaceful. Aristocrats and knights still exist on Leanbox, giving an impression of the medieval era. It's filled with all kinds of pastures and giving the impression of a land filled with nature, hence its nickname is "The Land of Green Pastures." Boom said. "What's a CPU?" "CPU stands for Console Patron Unit. It is used to describe the goddesses who govern each land. Each CPU has two main powers. The first is the ability to access HDD Mode, which allows switching between a human form and a powered form armed with Processor Units used for combat. The second is a passive ability that provides their respective landmass with protection from attacks against monsters. CPUs gain power based on how much belief the people have in them." boom said. "What's HDD mode". "HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity, is an ability used by the goddesses of Gamindustri which allows them to transform and access their full power. There are some noticeable differences between the goddesses and their respective human forms, though what specifically vary for each goddess. Besides the obvious visual change, these may include personality changes" boom said. "What's the Basilicom"? "The Basilicom is the place where people go to worship the Goddesses and also the place where the Goddesses reside. There are two parts to a Basilicom. The sanctuary where the goddesses are taken care of and the parliament for political activity. There is a Basilicom on each Landmass. The only way to travel to another landmass is to get permission from the Basilicom on the current landmass one is on. Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs (Goddesses). Basilicoms assist goddesses in governing the world. They also perform missionary work to spread their beliefs. A Basilicom is split into two sections, one being the Sanctuary where the Goddesses are cared for, and the parliament, which is for political activity." Boom said. "One more question, what does this have to do with me"? "A new evil has arisen, the CPUs have unknowingly called upon a man of the past to become the hero of today" boom said. "Who are you and how do you know all this". Boom threw its head back and laughed a loud 'booming' laugh. "You will find out in due time but now you must awaken" boom said. I had woken in up in a room high above the city. A girl with brown hair and a leaf in her hair was standing over me staring at me with interest somehow she didn't notice me wake up. So I decide to play the cocky card. "Is my face that intriguing"? I got the reaction I wanted she started blushing like crazy. "Sorry, I thought you may be hurt" the brown haired girl said. "What gave you that ludicrous idea?" "Well you were passed out, your clothes were ripped up, and you had dirt on your body". I peak under the covers and see that I'm naked. "Thanks for worrying, but that doesn't explain why you had to bathe me and leave me naked in a bed where a strong gust of wind could knock this blanket off of me". "You could say thank you" the girl said while blushing. "Thank you, Iffy". _"How did I know her name she didn't tell it to me?" _"How did you know my name?" IF said. "I don't know maybe I'm a genius". "What's your name Mr. Genius?" IF said. "I'm Cameron thanks for asking". "Well Cameron let me go get you your new clothes". IF walks away and five minutes later walks in with what exactly I what I had been wearing. "I thought you said my clothes had gotten ripped up". They did, this is an exact replica of your clothes, cool right". "How did you get an exact replica of my iPhone?" "It was custom made" IF replied. "You want me to leave the room" IF said. "Yeah, but before you go can you tell me where I am". "You're in the Planeptune Basilicom" IF said walking out the room. _This is where Purple Heart lives. _I exit the room and see a pink haired girl playing a game system resembling an Xbox". "Sonic jump! Ah shit I missed!" the pink haired girl said. "Neptune you need to listen" a fairy said. They obviously hadn't seen or hear me leave my room and IF had disappeared. "NEPU! Historie you scared me" Neptune said. A strange thought appeared in my head it was basically a bio my thought was _"Histoire is a mysterious, powerful being. Historie is often said to be one of the Gods possessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Though she does have limitations herself, such as not being able to do much other than look up information unless given permission by others and always taking a measurement of three's to find it. This is a security measure put into place by the goddess who created her in order to ensure her and future goddesses could not go rogue and simply alter things as they saw it fit. Histoire is a quiet girl with a sense of justice. But she is very powerful and strong with a huge knowledge of all things in the world. But it can take her a while and because of this, her use may become questionable sometimes. Histoire is actually a tome. It is dark blue with golden bordering on the front with a big green gem in the center. As a fairy-like being, Histoire is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a Maryjane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings." I really don't know where this knowledge is coming from. _Another strange thought pops into my head this time about Neptune._ "Neptune aka the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune. Out of the four main Goddesses, Neptune is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Many people see Neptune as being downright stupid and somewhat insane, due to coming off clueless, airheaded, and with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Neptune is often surprised easily and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. As Purple Heart, Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power."_ _"__Strange, I wish I knew where this knowledge was coming from". _"What do you mean I scared you!? I was lecturing you until you zoned out and started playing games again" "oh yeah, what were we talking about again?" Neptune said. "We were talking about how you didn't even care that are visitor may be seriously hurt" Histy said. "Excuse me, if I didn't know who this 'visitor' was I honestly wouldn't care either". Everyone in the room stared at me. "See he agrees with me" Neptune said. "'He' has a name its Cameron" I said sarcastically. "When did you leave your room" IF said. "I've been here since Neptune missed the jump in her game". At that moment a black haired girl walked in. "Who's the boy" the black hared girl said. "You could ask me what my name is and FYI my name is Cameron". Hi Cameron my name is -

**Sorry had to end it there. I really do like writing these stories if you are wondering if I'm going to get back to my other stories that is a yes. I've been having writers block with Pokémon so give me some time.**


End file.
